Su-san!
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: Finland finds Sweden cutting himself. He instantly tries to comfort him. Eventually, it leads to sex. Uke!Sweden and Seme!Finland Lemon! Yaoi! Smut!


Sweden hissed in front the pain, but a smiled formed on his lips. The blood beaded up at the cut on his wrist, and he grabbed a towel, and patted the blood away. He hissed as the towel touched the new wound. He grabbed the razor, and made another quick incision.

"This is because you deserve it, Berwald. You know how judged homosexuality is in Sweden. The other Nordics accept it very much but...but your country hates it. If you were to ever come out...you'd be hated by you're own country." He thought to himself.

The door creaked, and he panicked, dropping the razor.

Finland was standing there. "Su-san, what are you doing to yourself!?" Finland grabbed Sweden's wrist roughly, inspecting the injuries. "Why would you do that to yourself? Su-san!" Sweden now had tears running down his face. "Su-san, why did you do this?"

"I...I..." How could he ever explain? If he told Finland that he was cutting because he was gay and ashamed...What would Finland think of him? Finland probably already thought that he was insane. There were multiple reasons why he cut, but if he explained any one of them, Finland would think that he were insane.

"Sweden, you can tell me. Why did you do this to yourself?" Finland's voice was soft and comforting. He was no longer afraid of Sweden, knowing how weak he could be emotionally and mentally. Knowing that he wasn't the big tough scary guy he appears as.

Sweden broke into sobs. "I...I enjoy the pain..." He sobbed into his hands. "I...soun' crazy, 'ight?"

"No, you don't sound crazy at all, Su-san. So many people cut. Sweden, you're so nice and caring. You're a really good guy. You shouldn't hurt yourself like that." Finland looked at Sweden sweetly. He set a caring hand on Sweden's heaving back. "Su-san...What made you start cutting? I mean, you didn't know that you liked the pain before you started...What made you want to cut...?"

Sweden sobbed harder. "F-Fine...I'll 'ell you...My country...would 'ate me if they knew...So I kee' it a 'ecret. I...I'm...gay..."

Finland looked at Sweden, slightly surprised. "Su-san...that's no reason to do that to yourself. Times are changing. People don't seem to care anymore if somebody's gay. Sometimes, it's cool to be gay."

Sweden looked up at Finland with tears in his eyes. Suddenly, Finland kissed him, grabbing Sweden's collar. Sweden was stunned, but he didn't push away. He kissed back. Before they knew it, Sweden was pinned to the bed by Finland, and they were making out.

The both pulled away for air, and Finland blushed incredibly. "I...I 'idn't know you liked men..." Sweden was blushed incredibly, too.

"I didn't know that you did either until about two minutes ago." Finland blushed. Suddenly, then went back to kissing. Finland glanced down, noticing Sweden's massive erection. Finland's face went incredibly bright red, realizing that he had one, too. "S-Su-san..."

Sweden looked incredibly awkward. He squirmed with the feeling. "Su-san...Can...Can you be wife for just a little bit? Just for the night?"

Sweden blushed wildly. He nodded softly. "You...migh' wanna c'ose the door..."

Finland noticed that the three other Nordics were standing at the doorway, their minds blown. Finland rushed up and slammed the door shut, making sure to lock it. He then unbuttoned his shirt. Sweden was blushing wildly, and squirming with the feeling of his massive erection being held back by his pants.

Finland removed his shirt. His body was thin and pale. Sweden removed his flannel, revealing his body covered in self-inflicted scars.

"How...long have you been doing that to yourself?" Finland's fingers ran along one long scar that slashed across his stomach.

"Abou'...two 'ears..." Sweden looked very embarrassed.

"Two years? Su-san...You don't deserve that. I will have to talk to Mr. Norway about this later. He is know for his great mental health. Surely he has great doctors." Finland looked at Sweden.

"D-Does anybody 'ave to know? I...I 'ink I'd prefer to kee' cu'ing..." Sweden mumbled.

"Su-san." Finland looked suddenly stern and firm. "You'll feel much better once you stop and you're medicated."

Tears welled up in Sweden's eyes again. "Su-san, don't cry. I'm sorry. We'll talk with Norway after this, okay? For now...until we finish...I won't say anything, Su-san."

Finland kissed Sweden apologetically. Finland reached down and unzipped Sweden's jeans. Sweden blushed incredibly at the action.

Finland unzipped his own pants, slipping them off. Sweden did the same. They were both down to their boxers, looking at each other, blushing incredibly. Finland toyed with the waistband of Sweden's underwear, careful not to touch any scars.

Finland pulled them down, revealing the huge erection that Sweden had. Sweden was blushing incredibly. Finland suddenly took it in his hand and stroked it. Sweden let out a low moan.

"Finland...Mmm..." Finland rubbed it slowly and delicately. He loved the way Sweden reacted to each touch and rub.

Finland felt so powerful. He pulled his hand away. "Do you have lube, Su-san?"

"Y-Yes. In tha' drawer." Sweden gestured to the top drawer of his dresser. Finland nodded and walked over to it, opening the drawer to reveal a moderate collection of gay porn and a tube of lingonberry lubricant. Finland ignored the porn and grabbed the lubricant, returning back to Sweden. He put lubricant onto his pale slender fingers, and gently inserted one into Sweden.

"Mmm, ja..." Sweden whispered. He kissed Finland gently, his lips tasting of lingonberry.

Finland inserted another finger as gently as possible, moving them in and out. Sweden couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Another finger entered, stretching Sweden so much. It felt amazing.

"F-Finland...Mmm..." Finland wiggled his fingers, trying to find that special bundle of nerves. "A-Ah! Finland!" Sweden gasped, telling Finland that he had found it.

Finland gently removing his fingers. He lubricated himself as he bit his lip. He then looked at Sweden, the head of Finland's penis almost in Sweden but not.

"Ready, Berwald?"

"Jag vill ha dig så ycket..." Sweden looked into Finland's eyes. Finland gently entered. Sweden gulped for air, the smell of sweat and lingonberry mixing.

"Ah...Su-san..." Finland moaned as he bit his lip. "It's in." Finland let Sweden adjust.

Sweden squirmed with the odd feeling. He soon nodded for Finland to move, however. Finland held back all urge to pound into Sweden as hard as possible. He slowly began humping, letting out an adorable moan.

Sweden gripped the bed underneath him. "Wah...Tino...Du är så sexig."

Finland thrusted with a slow rhythmic tempo. He moaned again. Sweden gulped for air before speaking. "P-Please...speed up..." Sweden insisted, letting out a low, breathy, and drawn out moan.

Finland wanted to be gentle with Sweden, but he also wanted to pleasure him well. He sped up his tempo, reaching down and pumping Sweden to the same beat.

Sweden gulped for air again. "Finland..." He felt so close with Finland, like their bodies were becoming one or something cheesy like that. It was amazing, and Finland was a passionate lover. "Nnnngh..."

Finland's tempo became very quick. He slammed into Sweden's prostate over and over again. "Ja! Ja!" Sweden shouted.

"Kyllä!" Finland moaned incredibly loud. "Berwald! Oh god, oh god, oh god!" He shouted, very close.

Sweden had tears of pleasure in his eyes. "God, Finland!" Sweden didn't mumble this time. It was kind of odd to hear Sweden speak clearly.

Sweden soon came, leaking onto Finland's and his chest. Finland came about a second after Sweden did, coming deep inside of Sweden.

Finland pulled out. He lay by Sweden. Then he could hear the other Nordics whispering. Well, mainly just Denmark.

"Dude...I think that Sweden was bottom...In fact, I'm sure of it." Denmark said in awe.

"He spoke clearly." Norway pointed out.

Sweden looked at Finland. He was blushing incredibly. "It's okay, Su-san. Just ignore them." Finland smiled, kissing Sweden on the forehead. The two soon fell asleep.


End file.
